<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunburn in Paradise by starrnobella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905758">Sunburn in Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella'>starrnobella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interstellar Novella [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/F, Summer, Sunburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Pansy enjoy a day on the beach soaking up the sun, even if it means Ginny will pay for it later. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50683651268/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interstellar Novella [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco's Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunburn in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This drabble was written for Draco's Den as a part of the Roll A Drabble. This was from the month of July. The theme was Summer. My roll resulted in the Pansy Parkinson at the Beach with a Sangria.</p><p>Grammarly did my beta work, so any other errors you may find are my own.</p><p>I own nothing in this story except the little plot that I was able to come up with.</p><p>Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!</p><p>Love always,<br/>~starr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy let out a sigh as she leaned back into the beach chair, pulling her sun hat down over her face. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck to the sun. The warmth of the sun brought a smile to her face as she soaked up the sunbeams. Settling into her beach chair, she crossed her ankles and started to drift off to sleep.</p><p>Ginny shook her head when she noticed Pansy enjoying the sun with her hat over her face. She wished that she could lie out in the sun and not worry about turning into a tomato without sunscreen. Lifting one of the glasses of sangria in her hands to her lips, Ginny took a sip and made her way over to Pansy's chair.</p><p>She bumped the chair with her hip, startling the sleeping witch as she set the glass down on the table. She took a seat on the empty chair beside Pansy. Ginny watched as Pansy reached up and pulled the hat away from her way.</p><p>"What the hell was that for, Weasley?" Pansy grumbled, glaring at Ginny out of the corner of her eye. "I was enjoying a nice nap."</p><p>"I didn't know vampires could afford to take a nap out in the sun during the day," Ginny teased, tossing her head back with a laugh.</p><p>Pansy flipped the redheaded witch off and propped herself up on her elbow. She glanced down at the table and saw the glass of sangria waiting for her. "Is that for me?"</p><p>"That depends," Ginny replied, side-eyeing the raven-haired witch.</p><p>"On what?" Pansy asked, raising a brow as she reached for the glass. She lifted it to her lips and took a long drink. She let out a happy sigh as she lowered the glass back to the table.</p><p>"Are you sober?" Ginny asked, chuckling since she already knew the answer.</p><p>"I'm moderately functional," Pansy said, nodding her head with a smirk.</p><p>"So, I'll take that as a no," Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you, Parkinson?"</p><p>"I can think of a few things," Pansy teased, winking at Ginny as she reached for her glass again.</p><p>Ginny blushed and hid her face behind her glass as she took a long sip of her drink. She shook her head as she lowered the glass to the table. "You're a horrible influence."</p><p>"But you love me anyway," Pansy replied, flashing a smile at her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a few moments. "You know there's something healing about the sun when you've got your toes in the sand."</p><p>Ginny nodded her head and leaned back, resting her head against the chair and allowing her hands to fall to her side. The warmth of the sun felt great against her skin, but she knew it was only a matter of time until the sun had its way with her.</p><p>"How much longer until you need to go seek shelter?" Pansy asked, turning her head to Ginny. She laughed at her surprised look on Ginny's face.</p><p>"How did you know?" Ginny asked, raising her brow and tilting her head to the side.</p><p>"Red hair, green eyes, and fair skin," Pansy shrugged. "Plus, you are drinking sangria, which means your body will be dehydrated."</p><p>Ginny's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Why are you so surprised?" Pansy teased, chuckling quietly. "I paid attention in Muggle studies last year."</p><p>"I just wasn't expecting it," Ginny reassured her, smiling softly. She glanced back over her shoulder at the clock on the snack bar. "I would guess I have about another twenty minutes before I need to go hide in the shade for a little while."</p><p>"Sounds like enough time for a nice nap," Pansy replied, nodding her head as she started to lean back against the chair, but stopped and sat up, reaching for her sangria. "But first, I need to finish this delicious drink."</p><p>Ginny shook her head as she closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the chair. She'd happily endure a little bit of sunburn if it meant she could spend more time with Pansy, relaxing in paradise with a cold drink in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>